Meryn Othralas
Meryn Othralas is a Dunmer savant and director of the play The Horror of Castle Xyr. He is found in front of the theater in the Great Bazaar in Mournhold. Interactions A Star is Born Meryn's play is at risk because one of the actors is sick. He will ask for the Nerevarine to take on the role in their place. Conversations Greeting "Greetings, name! I'm Meryn Othralas, founder of the Mournhold Players. I'm sure you came here to watch our production of "The Horror of Castle Xyr." Well, I'm very sorry to inform you that we won't be putting on the show today. The troupe has its own drama to worry about at the moment." :its own drama "Yes, well, wouldn't you know that the very day we're supposed to debut our show, our lead actor, Tarvus Beleth, comes down with collywobbles. We can't find anyone to take over his part. I would do it, but my expertise is desperately needed backstage. So now I've just got to stand up here and try to drive people away from our heavily promoted production. I just wish we could find someone who looks like Tarvus..." ::looks like Tarvus "Hmmm.... Wait just a minute there, race. You know, you kind of look a little like Tarvus. I think this might work. What do you say, race? Would you like to take on the part of Clavides, Captain of the Imperial Guard, in our production?" :::"No thanks, I don't have time." "Oh, that's too bad. Well, maybe another Tarvus look-alike will come along sooner or later." :::"Yes, I'd love to help." "Fantastic. Here, take a copy of the script. As you can see, people are already starting to gather, so we need to get this show started. I'm sure you know "The Horror of Castle Xyr" quite well, don't you? Of course you do, so there's no need for a lengthy rehearsal. Review the script for the next two minutes, then talk to me again. Make sure you come back within two minutes, as our play requires exact timing to pull off correctly." ::::Greeting (if returning in time with the book) "Good job, name. You're right on time. Let's get this show on the road. All you have to do is head out there through the door, hit your mark in the center of the rug next to Gureryne, stand still, and deliver your lines. Move quickly through the door -- timing is everything. And be careful, the audience knows the play well, and I'll be counting your mistakes. Break a leg!" ::::Greeting (if returning in time without the book) "You're right on time, name. But what have you done with the script? I'll need it back from you before we go any further. Let me know when you've got it." ::::Greeting (if returning in time, but Gureryne Silvilo was killed) "Good job, name. You're right on time. Unfortunately, it seems that someone has killed Gureryne Selvilo, our leading lady, so there won't be any play today. It's never easy, is it?" ::::Greeting (if Gureryne Selvilo and/or Dravil Indrano are dead) "I'm very sorry to inform you that we won't be putting on the show today." ::::Greeting (if returning too late) "You're late, name. I am not pleased with you, but the show must go on. All you have to do is head out there, stand still, and deliver your lines. There's not a whole lot of action in the play, so don't get too caught up in moving around. And be careful, the audience knows the play well, and I'll be counting your mistakes. You've already got one strike for being late. Good luck!" :::::Greeting "Get out there right now, name!" ::::::Greeting (after the play) "Oh my, yes, I saw what happened, name. I hope you can forgive us, but we knew that an assassin would attack sooner or later." :::::::assassin would attack "Yes, well, you see, our lead actor, Tarvus, recently had a somewhat indecent tryst with the daughter of a Telvanni diplomat. The diplomat caught him in the act, and vowed revenge. Since Tarvus changes residences frequently, we knew an attack would come during his performance, when the diplomat could be sure of Tarvus' location." ::::::::Hopefully, since you were able to dispatch the would-be assassin, the diplomat won't try again. I know that the services of the Morag Tong are very expensive to enlist. I apologize for using you in this manner, name, but I hope you understand why it was necessary. Depending on the number of mistakes made during the play, Meryn will react in one of the following ways: :"Continue" (no mistakes) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you in full. Let's see, during the play I didn't count a single mistake. Very impressive, name, but your acting skills could definitely use some improvement Here, take this gold and this amulet that will improve your acting abilities whenever you need it. Thank you again, and I hope you can forgive us." :"Continue" (one mistake) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you in full. Let's see, during the play you only made one mistake. Impressive, name, but your acting skills could definitely use some improvement. Here, take this gold and this amulet that will improve your acting abilities whenever you need it. Thank you again, and I hope you can forgive us." :"Continue" (two mistakes) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you in full. Let's see, during the play you only made two mistakes. Impressive, name, but your acting skills could definitely use some improvement. Here, take this gold and this amulet that will improve your acting abilities whenever you need it. Thank you again, and I hope you can forgive us." :"Continue" (three mistakes) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you in full. Let's see, during the play you made three mistakes. Not quite up to the standards of a professional troupe like the Mournhold Players, but not too bad, nonetheless. Here, take this gold as payment. Thank you again, and I hope you can forgive us." :"Continue" (four mistakes) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you in full. Let's see, during the play you made four mistakes. Not quite up to the standards of a professional troupe like the Mournhold Players, but not too bad, nonetheless. Here, take this gold as payment. Thank you again, and I hope you can forgive us." :"Continue" (five mistakes) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you in full. Let's see, during the play you made five mistakes. I suppose I should have waited for a professional actor to come along, huh? Well here, take this gold as payment, anyway. Thank you again, and I hope you can forgive us." :"Continue" (six mistakes) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you in full. Let's see, during the play you made six mistakes. I suppose I should have waited for a professional actor to come along, huh? Well here, take this gold as payment, anyway. Thank you again, and I hope you can forgive us." :"Continue" (seven mistakes) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you. Let's see, during the play you made seven mistakes. Seven! You only had eight lines before you were attacked. That's horrible! You should be ashamed of yourself. Here's hoping the Mournhold Players never have to associate with the likes of you again. Here, I'll pay you for defending our lead actor, but please, get out of my sight." :"Continue" (eight mistakes) "Ah, yes, well, I do intend to pay you. Let's see, during the play you made eight mistakes. You got every single line wrong! I can't believe it! Here, I'll pay you for killing the assassin, but that is it. lease, get out of my sight immediately!" :"Continue" (eight mistakes and arriving too late) "Ah yes, well I do intend to pay you. Let's see, during the play you made NINE mistakes. NINE! You got every single line wrong, AND you were late showing up! I can't believe it! Here, I'll pay you for killing the assassin but that is it. Please, get out of my sight immediately!" Appearances * de:Meryn Othralas ru:Мерин Отралас Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers